


Wreck and fix the secret.

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Look who showed up to a dead fandom, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Turns out the captain of the football team and the captain of the student welcome committee are dating.Huh?Aka I join this fandom Years late





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope learns a very poorly kept secret. 
> 
> +  
> So high school au where Ralph is the big hot shot football player who is sorta introverted, is dating Felix, the most extroverted person who is the student body president and head of welcoming committee. 
> 
> Also Penelope is secretly a princess who was sent to a different country for safety reasons and is basically their littles sister. 
> 
> Ralph is 16, so is Felix, and Penelope is 14.

The captain of the football team and the student body president we're pressed up against each other in a dark classroom and making out passionately. As their hands started roaming further the sound of the door creaking open. Penelope stopped in her tracks, internally gagging at the couple. She hated walking in on couples macking on each other. Ralph had teased her mercilessly when she had completely freaked the first time she saw it happen. Now she just skipped to the 'being disgusted' part. They were so caught up with each other that they didn't notice at first until the she had forcefully cleared her throat and began feeling for the light switch. They stared at her and quickly pushed themselves apart, the bigger of the two(though it was hard to tell in the dark( accidentally pushing the other down. "Felix! Sorry". He held out a hand and helped the smaller man up. 

"Ahem".

They froze and stared at her, Felix still on the ground and-

Wait a minute. 

Felix?

"Felix? Ralph?". Penelope shouts in surprise, finding the light switch and flipping it on. 

"Uh hey. It's totally not what it looks like". Ralph says at the same time Felix says "Hey Nelly, this is totally fine". 

They glare at each other and she burst into laughter. 

The two boys stare at her confused. 

"It's just, sorry, but you do act like a married couple already, so this kinda makes sense". She says through a laugh. 

Ralph and Felix ease from their tense postures. "So your fine with this?". Ralph asks. 

"Of course. My two best friends are dating. Now we're like a big family". She squeezed between them and hugged them close together. 

"Besides now I can tease you all the time".

Both simultaneously groaned. "Nelly your a peice of handy work you know that?". 

She stuck her tongue out at Felix's response, the use of her nickname always making her laugh.

"Yeah, and this is a secret. Not like kissing behind the bleachers and you saw secret but like, someone being murdered secret".

"I wouldn't say murdered secret, Ralph but it is pretty secret".

"Totally understandable. Now let's go get ice cream! It can be like a date. But I'm the third wheel. But in a good way, like on a tricycle!". 

She continued to chatter as she dragged them out and down the hall, leading them out of the school steps.

-|-

"We're cutting class". Felix says with suddenly realization that he hadn't had on the walk to the ice cream parlor. 

"Relax. I'm sure your perfect grades can take a day off". Ralph reassured, putting a calming hand on his shoulder. "Besides your student body president you can do whatever you want". 

"And I'm not supposed to abuse my power".

Penelope snorted, interrupting before Felix started another speech on student body stuff. "I can not believe you guys picked such boring ice cream favors". She said, sticking her tongue out at their choices of ice cream; Ralph's strawberry and Felix's vanilla. 

"I will have you know strawberry and sprinkles are very sophisticated". Ralph huffs jokingly. 

"You tell her sweetie". Felix backs him up. 

Penelope coos at them. "Aww. Your the sweetest. My old boyfriend used to treat me like crap". 

They blush, and she hides laughter. "I totally need a boyfriend who treats me like a princess".

"Says the literal princess". Felix says, and is immediately shushed by his friend and boyfriend. 

"That is supposed to be a secret Fixit". Penelope hisses.

"Yeah, hush babe". 

Penelope awed at them again. 

"You know when we eventually go back to school you can't do that". Ralph chided, taking a lick of his ice cream. 

"I'll do it in my head. It's about time you got together. It was always 'Ralph is super cute he'd never go for southern peach like me' and 'Felix is too small what if I break him?'. Honestly you too gossiped so much about such other I'm surprised it took this long".

The two stared at each other. "So you liked me the whole time?". Ralph asked as soon as Felix says "I could've dated you this whole time?".

"How long?". They ask Penelope at the same time. 

"About a few months ago". She answers, clearly enjoying the show. 

"Ugh. Those were the longest months of my life". Ralph moans. 

"Your tellin' me. I nearly lost all my hair". Felix replies, tucking some of his hair back under the blue sports cap he barely took off. 

"Yeah. You were such dweebs. In a cute way".

"Not helping Nelly".

"Remind me to tickle you to death when we get back".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added another chapter to this because I can and I hope you like it.
> 
> -/-
> 
> Still being continued

"Have you seen Felix?". Penelope walked up to a random student who shrugged. 

"Hey, you seen Ralph around here?". 

"Who?". The student replied confused. 

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Wreck-it. He's on the football team".

The student grinned in realization. "Oh! Haven't seen him but did you see that tackle in their last game-".

Penelope walked off before he could talk her ear off about Ralph's football games. She didn't mind her friends ability but she already heard about it nonstop from most of the student body. She went to his games sometimes but she didn't really get football. 

She asked a few others, but still didn't get any information. 

"Ugh". She groaned, sliding down to the floor. She pulled out her phone glaring at all the ignored messages. She hadn't seen Felix all day either. 

Princess P: where are you guys(3:47)

Princess P: Seriusly if you two are canoodling somewhere I'm super pissed. (3:58)

Princess P: guys?(4:01)

She clicked her phone off and sighed. 

She went through the rest of the day in a haze of boredom, and noticed the lack of paper ball notes that Ralph usually threw at her or having a friend who also had Home EC(Felix), was awful. 

-|- She was relieved to find a text from her friends. 

Feeelix: Sugar cakes! Sorry I didn't respond. I was busy with Ralph today!".(5:27)

Feeelix: before you ask it's a secret.(5:33)

Ralph-a-rooney: Hey kid! Me and Felix were busy with something today. We'll see you later! (5:36

She huffed with annoyance.

A secret? They’d already been keeping a humongous secret last time. That they were dating. She wondered what kinda secret they were hiding this time. 

Man boys were weird. 

-/-

On the contrary to popular belief she did have other friends to spend her time with, though she wouldn't blame someone for assuming otherwise since she, Ralph, and Felix we're nearly inseparable. 

Calhoum, best player on the basketball and soccer team, and usually known by her last name only. 

She normally sat at the jocks table but she had sat with Penelope that day when she noticed the girl was alone. 

"Hey". She slammed her tray down, though it was purely accidentally since she as just a bit to heavy handed to not slam things. 

She sat, one leg propped on the rest of the table seats. " Where the hell are Wreck and Fix it?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for new chapters???


End file.
